A BIT TO LITTLE
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: LEO TURNS INTO A CHILD FROM AN AMBUSH SENT BY THE SHREDDER WHAT WILL HIS BROTHERS DO
1. PROLOGUE

"Now if my calculation is correct the foot should be planing to break in to this building tonight" said Donnie pointing at the small building complex

crackling his knuckles he had been waiting for some action all night "lets go bust some heads" said Raph twirling his sais

"we can't just barge in without a plan first for all we know this could be a trap" replied Leo holding Raph back

"i don't think so fearless if you haven't notice the foot have been laying low for quite a while" responded Raph pushing Leo hand away

"and that is all the more reason to be more careful" replied Leo turning around and paying more attention to his surroundings

shaking his head he knew Leo was right but wasn't gonna admit it out loud. catching something from out of the corner of his eye "hey Leo we got company" said Raph getting ready to fight

seeing that Raph was right he and his bothers all took out their weapons staying shell to shell until the foot manage to separate them leading him farther away from his brothers "we need to leave now" ordered Leo but before his brothers could answer back shredder elite ninjas' jumped him "LEO!" he heard his brothers call.

trying to get to their eldest as fast as they could but every time they took down a ninja another one was in its place preventing them from even getting close "come guys we gotta go help him" said Mikey spinning his nun chuck a mile a minute.

noticing that the ninjas were not trying to hurt told him all the more to keep them away "hold him" said a voice but before he do anything the elites finally mange to get him on his knees and who walked forward could've shocked them all.

"well hello Leonardo miss me" laughed Baxter stockman hold a small vile in his hand "open his mouth" he ordered

glaring at the man he did his best to keep his mouth close but the pain was getting unbearable. they forced his mouth open letting Baxter pour what ever substance into his mouth. "good boy" laughed stockmen patting his head then gave him a sedative "lets go" those were the last words he heard when the sedative took over.


	2. Chapter 1

Carrying their unconscious brother to his room after they had barely escaped Baxter and the foot ninjas. "I'll need to take a blood sample and research what Baxter did to our brother" explain Donnie taking the needle out of his brother then covering him back up shooing everyone out.

"we will also need to take shifts to make sure their wasn't any side effects" said Raph folding his arms across his plastron

"i agree but now who is going to explain this to Master Splinter" Mikey chimed in

"tell me what my sons" splinter spoke up startling his sons with a bit of amusement

"ahhh!"

"what?"

"when you get here?"

rubbing the back of their necks sheepishly he waited until they were focused again "now what was it you wish to tell me" asked splinter waiting

shifting to his other foot "it was kinda my fault i argued with Leo about where the foot were going to be and caused us to get ambush Leo right after Leo told us to retreat he was suddenly surrounded by shredder elite ninjas. we couldn't get to him because they had gone us pin Donnie called for back up but by the time Casey got here Stockman had already poured a substance down Leo throat and sedated him" finished Raph looking down filled with guilt

nodding at his so summary he turn over to Donatello" can you figure what it was" asked splinter

"i can after i run a few test" answer Donnie

closing his eyes to think finally opening his eyes "you three are ground for 3 weeks and extra training this mistake could have all of you killed understand"

"Hai sensia" they spoke and with that he left

"let's go get something to eat then you can take first shift" said Donnie walking over to the kitchen

after eating and talking about everything they finally parted ways Donnie to his lab, Mikey to his room while he went to check up on Leo. right when he got near the door he could hear moaning and grumbling figuring that Leo was just getting up he open the door but instead of his older brother eyes looking up at him he saw a little turtle tot staring at him in wonder "Leo?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Donnie!" Raph yelled from Leo bedroom keeping an eye on the little turtle tot staring back at him

Running out his lab he made his way towards Leo room and bumped into Raph, falling on the floor "sorry and what's the emergency" asked Donnie dusting himself off when he stood up again

"well first is..." trailed off Raph not sure how to explain but decided to show him instead "just look" he finished stepping aside

confused he asked "Raph-" but was cut off by a glare and looked where Raph was pointing only to gasp and stare in shock at the sight. Taking a step towards the little one "Leo is that you" asked Donnie

with a nod he jump down off his bed and walked up to his two brothers looking at them closely as he tried to make up some words "Raphie" said Leo stretching out his arms towards Raph signaling that he wanted up

shocked he slowly picked up his now little brother holding him in his hands "Donnie what do we do" Whispered Raph as Leo started to fall asleep on his shoulder

"i don't know i couldn't find what Baxter did to him but for now i guess we take care of him maybe ask splinter for some advice" said Donnie smiling sweetly Leo he is so cute as a child

"ya i guess" shrug Raph gently lying Leo back down on to the bed "but for now lets let him sleep" he said

"we need to tell Mikey and the others Leo wont be back for a while or maybe wont even want to be" said Donnie looking up at Raph sighing sadly

he knew what Donnie meant Leo never really got to just relax from all the burden he carried then add to watching over them "but what we could do is make it the best childhood he ever had" Raph spoke up smiling a genuine smile that anybody ever rarely saw

"okay softie" teased Donnie laughing at the glare he got in return


End file.
